Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) was a civilian medic before the Great Wars, and one of the best on all of Cybertron. But war is but a Mad House, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. After the war, he got himself placed in a dead end position of repairing space bridges, seeing it as a chance to get away from what he had experienced. And in his experience, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. Still, he knows one when he sees it, and Optimus Prime definitely is one. He enjoys grumbling about almost everything, being sarcastic, and having war flashbacks, just like any old man. "You're a tough old model, aren't you?" :—Shockwave shows his grudging respect Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Horst Lampe (German), Dariusz Stach (Polish), Sidney Lilla (Portuguese), Stefano Albertini (Italian), Javier Rodríguez (Latin American Spanish), Im Chaeheon (Korean) Ratchet was, at one time, one of the most promising medical minds on Cybertron. After his experiences with Lockdown, though, all he wanted to do was disappear. An assignment to a deep space repair crew was just what he was looking for. He never wanted to be in the middle of a new war against Megatron, but if that's where fate puts him, he'll do his best to keep his comrades safe and sound. He is short-tempered, grizzled, and seemingly older than the AllSpark itself. Ratchet is the team’s medic and acts as Optimus Prime's occasional drill sergeant/second-in-command. He’s an expert healer, but his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired and a little rough around the edges. Spend some time (or even two minutes) with Ratchet, and you instantly get the sense and understand that he has seen it all. Ratchet largely keeps his past to himself, dishing out tantalizing tidbits when he feels the “kids” can handle, or NEED to handle, some of the truth. Robot Mode Ratchet is rather between his youth and being an elder, however the right half of Ratchet's chevron is broken and his left arm had a missing piece (until he fixed up that part in the later series). Vehicle Mode Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Ambulance Van, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth vehicle mode is a Earth Ambulance. Attributes: * Injured Autobots often request him as their medic. * Specializes in modifying armor and weapons to peak conditions. * When forced to fight, usually shoot to disable, instead of destroy. * Huge array of surgical and mechanical tools. * Once considered most talented medic on Cybertron. * Trained at Protihex Medical Mechanics University. Gallery File:Ratchet_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Throughout all of his experiences during in the Outbreak Riot of Cybertron and all the stories of the Great War he has ever seen or heard about, he belives that war is nothing but an insane nightmare, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. And in his experience and the war stories of the Autobots-Decepticons, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. He enjoys grumbling about almost everything, being sarcastic, and having war flashbacks, just like any old man. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Arcee *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Strongarm **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Oil Slick Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities His main "weapons" are two electromagnets that can extend from his forearms. With them, he can move metal-based objects, levitate downward from high heights, manipulate or tear apart metallic objects in midair, or create magnetic shields. He can also use them with Bumblebee's Stingers to create a powerful team EMP pulse attack. The magnets have a few other uses - during Transwarped, it is revealed that Ratchet's magnets were intended to be used to operate on damaged Transformers, manipulating components within a patient without having to open them up. The magnets have a further function in conjunction with Ratchet's former partner Omega Supreme, where they acted as a form of "key" or "interface" with his systems, allowing Ratchet to exert a form of control over him. Ratchet also possessed an electromagnetic pulse generator, a device intended to induce stasis lock in his patients so that they would not feel pain and capable of knocking out a Transformer. However he once lost this particular ability to Lockdown (who stolen it from him in the past). More recently, he won his EMP Generator back from Lockdown in the Thrill of the Hunt. Prowl also used the EMP in A Fistful of Energon (although he was burrowing it from Ratchet). History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Good Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medics Category:Elderly Transformers